Never Ending
by One's true Love
Summary: Melissa was left by James werewolf but he came back for her. Does she leave with him or does she stay? Will she find new love?
1. Prolouge

PREFACE

"Melissa, I'm leaving." he whispered

"What, why I thought-"he cut me off

"Melissa, we both know it's the right thing."

"Fine, if you want to leave then go ahead James, just promise me one thing"

"Anything" he sounded sad

"Never come back!"I yelled

I ran as fast as I could, I couldn't bear watch him leave. In the distance I could hear him say

"I promise."

I couldn't believe he was doing this to me after everything we had been through, his transformation, his first run! I didn't understand why he picked them over me, I thought he love me, what a lie, I ran home, I finally got there I went straight to my room and didn't come out for a long time.

* * *

**GO TO NEXT PAGE LOL**


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

_8 months later_

"Melissa!"

"WHAT!" I yelled

"Wake up, it's time to go!" my sister yelled

"I'm skipping today"

"That's the third time this week" my sister yelled

"SO!"

"Fine fail tenth grade AGAIN!!"

"Alright." I said plainly

Finally I thought to myself peace and quiet. I woke up a couple hours later and went downstairs. On the fridge I found a note Jenny had left me. She always left me notes when I skipped. This time she had the nerve to call me a BUM. I didn't really care because I knew it was true to an extent.

There wasn't much to do today so I went to the mall. The mall was pretty empty,_ more peace and quiet,_ I thought. As I walked into parsons some retard bumped into me and knocked me over.

"Hey! Watch it!" I yelled

"Sorry, in a rush!" he yelled back

That pissed me off so I decided to go home. I went straight to the kitchen. I replayed what happened over and over in my head. That's when I realized, it was him. He had the nerve to comeback. How could he do this to me!

"Melissa!"

It was jenny; I had to pull myself together

"Yeah" I yelled back

"Guess what!"

"What?"

"Remember James!'

Tears started rolling down my cheeks

"Yeah" I tried to control my voice

"He's back! He was asking about you. Probably being polite"

I couldn't control myself after that she said that. I ran to my room and slammed my door, I couldn't breathe, and I slid to the floor. I felt someone pick me up, but I couldn't be sure but then I smelled him. I snapped my head up,

"Hi" he whispered

How dare he come back did he forget his promise. I doubt that.

"You promised you wouldn't come back" I had to control myself

"I'm sorry it's just-"

"Just nothing, you promised"

"Melissa you know why I had to leave"

"You had a choice" I yelled, I really needed to practice to control my anger

"And I made the right one…….well I thought I did."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It was a good choice, but I missed you. Please forgive me!"

"I can't!" I said plainly

"Why not", he sounded sad

"You hurt me."

"I can make it up to you"

"It won't work but you can try." I really wanted too

'Thank you" was his final reply

He left a couple minutes later. I was more confused than I've ever been. Do I want to forgive him, can I trust him not to leave again, and does he still love me? I was tired too tired to think about it so I just went to sleep.

* * *

**If you haven't noticed this is my first fanfic! Hope you love it**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**


	3. Chapter 2

"Ms. Macrocosm, thank you for joining us today, it's such an honor!" said Professor Douglas as I walked into English Lit

I was walking to my when I noticed James was saved me a seat. Everyone was in awe. I bet they were thinking,_ she's a dork, why is he saving her a seat?_ Of course I didn't sit next to him, I went to usual spot, in the back of the class.

Finally when class was over I packed my things up and was getting ready to when Mr. Douglas said,

"Melissa can I talk to you?"

"Sure Mr. Douglas"

"Melissa you've skipped many days already and well you've failed every test. I'm sorry to tell you but your failing, and well…..I'll give you one more chance. I f you pass the Midterms, I'll pass you if not you fail."

"Okay Mr. Douglas, whatever" was all I needed to say and left

James was waiting for me right outside I didn't say anything to him, nor him to me. I was walking towards the back exit when he said,

"Where are you going?"

"HOME!" I said bitterly

"Why?"

"Because I can"

"Melis-"I broke him off

"James just, just leave me alone. Why don't you understand, I hate you!"

I didn't see his face when I stormed away, but I know he was shocked.

I cried all the way home. How could I be failing? I knew I slacked off in school now a day but never in English Literature. That was my favorite subject. There was a knock on my door,

"Melissa?"Jenny asked

"Yeah" I sobbed

"Can I ask you- are you crying? She asked

"No"

"Melissa come on I'm your sister you can tell me"

"It's nothing jenny just go away!"

"Fine…….be that way!"

I kept crying for a few seconds when he said,

"You know you should treat her better"

"James go away"

"What did I do why are you mad at me?"he asked sadly

"……it's not you" I sniffled

"Then what is it"

He had a tortured expression on his face

"Don't worry about it just go away."

"No! I told you I'd make it up to just give me a chance!"

"I already said-"

"No you said, you would but you won't let me."

That made me cry even more, he didn't understand how much he hurt me when he left.

"Why don't you understand I don't trust anymore cause of you!"

I know that one shocked him.

"I'm….sorry" he said solemnly

He turned away from me, I guess he finally understood. He was walking towards the window.

"Wait!" I yelled

"What" he was holding back his emotions

I walked towards him and gave him a hug. I couldn't stand him being sad neither he could stand me being hurt. He turned around and hugged me back.

"I'm sorry…..I'm sorry about everything"

"Just give me time" I replied

We didn't talk after that, he just kissed my forehead and left.


	4. Chapter 3

I didn't know what to do anymore, should I trust him or should I just pretend he never existed. I laughed at that, how could a forget the price of werewolves, That would be the hardest thing to do ever, I couldn't stop laughing at myself; I was rolling all over the floor.

I woke up the next day on my literature book; I really didn't want to fail. I got dressed and went downstairs to find my mother,

"Well how nice of you to join us today. "She said sarcastically

I just smiled and grabbed some cereal. After my parents left Jenny and I went to school.

When I got to sixth period James was saving me a seat as usual, but today a felt like sitting next to him so I did. I could see delight in his face and the aggravation in everyone else's. Mr. Douglas was talking about midterms today and how we needed partners,

"When you pick your-

Yes "

"Melissa is my partner"

"Alrighty den "

Everyone just stared at me for the rest of the day, I couldn't imagine what they were thinking and I something told me I didn't want to know. I sat ay my regular table at lunch; I was alone as usual,

"Well aren't you quite the show today?"

"I know I wonder why though, you used to keep us a secret never advertised like this." I said

"I told you I'd make it up to you. What you don't like the attention", he asked

"No not really, it's sort of annoying" I replied

We both stared laughing

"Are you- going to-sit-down?"I said threw my laughter

He nodded his head and sat down. It was strange, me and him together not"together" it felt natural. I and he talked all through lunch. I told him about me failing English Literature

"How is that humanly possible?"

"Well when you left….."I stammered

"Sorry, I didn't know"

"Don't worry about it" I smiled

The bell rang a couple minutes later.

"See you at home!"

"What!"

"It's a joke"

"No it's not watch you be there"


	5. Chapter 5

A couple days went by, James and I haven't really talked much; and I rarely seen him at school. I figured he was having second thoughts. If he was he could leave I didn't care anymore. Thinking about all this was making me mad, so I just stopped. I stopped caring about school, I stopped worrying about midterms, and I definitely stopped thinking about James. It was all a waste of time.

"Melissa" it was James "Melissa wake up"

"Go away" I mumbled

"Melissa I need to talk to you"

I woke up then,

"What you're leaving again, if you are just go I don't care! But never come back!"

"Yes I'm leaving……but you're coming with me"

That shocked me "what"

"It means what I said"

"But what about-"

"Just put your shoes on"

"NO! I can't just leave"

"FINE"

He picked me up and threw me on his back. The next thing I knew we were running, we ran all through the night.

"Are we almost there?"

"Yeah."

"Where are we?"

"We're in South Carolina. Now can you stop asking questions and relax."

"How am I supposed to relax if you went-"

"We're going to Europe, that's where I was…. Training"

"Then why'd you bring me?"

"Cause that's the whole reason of me coming back, to get you."

"Is that why you were skipping all those days?"

"Yeah."

I could tell he was lying.

We both got silent after that. No more than fifteen minutes passed till we were running time we were going to catch a plane. We boarded the plane with no trouble at all. I figured he had connectins.I slept most of the way.

"Melissa….Melissa wake up!"He whispered

"What" I mumbled

"We need to talk."

"About…What" I yawned

"Well nobody knows I'm taking you."

"WHAT!!!!"

"Melissa I ran away to come get you."

"James wh-"he cut me off

"I already told you, I missed you."

"Okay fine, but what am I going to do when a bunch of angry werewolves come running after me"

"They won't, I won't let them"

"Whatever James, just promise you won't let them hurt me."

"I promise"

"Okay "I said sleepily

I slept the rest of the way there. When we finally got there was a driver waiting for us, well not us, James. I could tell the driver was surprised by me,

"James does your father know"

"No." James replied simply

No one talked after that, it was a bit awkward. A couple hours later we pulled up to a mansion. It was deep into the woods.

"Melissa your gonna stay in my room, till I explain you to my father."

"Ummm……Okay." he was scarring me

"I'll leave some of my clothes out for you so you can take a shower."

We walked inside, the house was huge. It was three stories and it was all tiled.

"The second floor is for meetings, you're not allowed there. The only place you're basically allowed is my room till I explain you to Father"

"Okay."I mumbled

He took me to his room and gave me a tour. It was huge.

"I'll be back as soon as possible. You know where everything is so just make yourself at home!"

He left me after that. So I went exploring. His closet was huge. I seen he took some clothes out for me, so I decided to take a shower. But I sort of forgot where it was. When I finally found it I was exhausted so I took it and went to sleep.

"MELISSA, MELISSA, MELISSA, wake up!"

"What time is it?

"6:30 a.m"

"Then why are you waking me up?"

He laughed "because I'm going to school."

"Okay good for you!"

He was really laughing this time, "Fine then I'll let you be, but just so you know, your breakfast, as a matter of a fact all your meals will be served in here."

"Why?"

"Cause you're under evaluation, so your staying locked up for a week. I'll explain everything to you later."

"Okay then BYE!"

He gave me a kiss good bye and left.


End file.
